PERCICO KOKORO-PERCY AND NICO GO TO NIKKO JAPAN
by percicorox-XD
Summary: uhhhh so liek i kno all u hatarZ told me two stop posteing but LOOK I GET IT IM NOT PURFECT But ill keep on posting :P NO i wansnt high on suger this time it was the grean tea - - loler that stuf meses w/ u . BTW THIS IS ALL ACCERATE I WUZ IN JAPEN WHIN I ROTE THIS. This time I co wrot it with ma friend Ronnie :3 ANYWAYZ i put this undar humer so u wont false report meh animorz -


so loiek nico1 and percey were goeing too japawn for a niice $tay aat thee plaec. (Btwww this is aaaftre the frist fic so there datinhg nao xd ) a since they we're in LUvZ this is there triop,  
So ther go on tha plane two Flie the skyyyyyyy so they gota there . "NICO are your wexited " sed pecry. "Yes said nico "I always won't to go te nihon so I can see amine and cool japan stuffs " me to lol said pecy. (ATHERS NOTE: NIHONE MEENS JoPoN).  
THEplaane stated to fly. Percy is scare of hights so he scarred. He shovers.. "Are you okay percy pie" NICO sayed. "ZUES HURT US" pecry sayed. "i kill zues lol" sad nico. "Okay thx"  
hte plan took of to da skie. Nico smilled and hod percty no hand (in japanes no means lick a posesev so it's laik seyin PECY'S

HOND )PORchy also smield  
porky jackhammer and Nicole DE angler full aleep on ze plan to get her? And the wok up 12 ours later and theys on leaving ground o.O dis is totemo kowaii" sed pethy. "Ikr" nico NIKKO HAHA n they hugged and it was cute n stuf yah  
They we're in Nikki Japon  
'K firs we go to the shrine in the montons for this samuri dude namd Tokugawa " said percy. "But first I go to the toilet omfg"  
He went to the batroom an he were INN the ssam stoll as nico Oo Lalala ;)  
"ohh this toilets fancy" says nixon. As percy took a pooped he press a button on the seet woter squarted on prcys but lol . "Wtf dude" says percussion he then use his woter power and makes toile water Com up hit nico inn så face. "Frick YOU CRAPHOL " Nico would say whi l e laugibng. They leve the bathroom  
They go on a buss and it goes two NIKKO japam  
"So we go to smaori shrin" asked nico wehil flippin his harre in a emo wway. "Yes percy Sai  
By THEY rod Up The Bus To Montain. "Hey percy " nico sys "this Montain is so butodfil and green with da plantz. So preety and green like your greenish orbs" "the heck is an orb in this contexxt " ask percy "idk lol but I herd fanfic riters say it lik eyes or somthin" "o well ty" "Nopppp dud"  
They got thar  
"Wowww this amazing look at these epical bouldings they haz gols and carvings n yaa aaaa." Sed porcy. "Not as epicl as inperial gold" "yes" (u get tha referance to Roman gold stuf? XD)  
They passe by this stable thinger and it has monky carvings. "O cool" nico said "this remonds meh OF the see hear speek no evil thing " ya that whwre it Com from so." Percy ses "nice-o di angelo " ses nick "nice pun freind" "thaks I werk hard on et"  
"HOLY MOLLY IT'S A REAL MONKER " p3rcy said bv ther was a monkey irl not a carving thingy "hoopskirt hoopskirt ha ha" (F### YOU AUTOCORECT )(I MEAN LIKE MONKY SONDS LIKE HOOOOOOOOOO)"anyways nico sed that -_- the monky scremed and turn into a human dude "IS THAT FRANK" ask nice "ya" nico through his backpack at frank. "Dweeeeeeb" frank run away (naked o/o) (the emoticon MEENS a blushin person btw) (dis gud two o#.#o)  
They then wolk into this sacrad bulding they has to rake off there shose "This is stoopy "wuz wut pecy ssai. "ya mi socks get darty "  
Next. The go to a witterfoll . "It's so bug and giont" says peecy "ya kinda like your-" "SHHHHH WE DON'T TOLK ABT THAT THIS IS A RATED G FIC" "na it's reted t" "y" bcz yolo" "o ya lolz"( to any kids reading this: we is talking about percys Heart :)  
Percy was bored so he took the woter foll control watr and make it die no more watet fall XD  
They went updstairs and there was Dango which is liek som food idk look it up. "Wana but some perty" "Shore man" They buys 2 and eat em b"Mmmm chewy like gucomole" say perco "I've never had gocomoli " say nico " ya me to  
They leve and go to hot sprang (onsen in jpn) demonstration  
It was very worm.  
They got a private onsen were there's jus the 2 odf dem ;)  
"Dude. This is a nice onsn" says nico. "Ya" they in the warter now. "Oh I forgot I have to take off my close" "oh boy,"" (nico takes off his close there wet form goeing into water w them bc he's an idoit ),  
They sit in it its RLY AWKS ;/ bc there butt neked. "This is RLY not fun bcz we just sitten quitly. " Percy wus seyin. "Ya " Then nico put he's orms arond pecy and MAKES OT OOOOOOOOOOO  
Nico let himself melt. His lips were soft and wanting; the longing inside him felt like a bow pulling across strings.  
HAWT HAWT HAWT OOO LALa YE AAAAAA BAAAAYBEEEEE BURN BAYBE BERN DOSCO INFORNOOOOO  
the kus was prety big and stuff they did like the kis for a copple minits BUT NUTHIN ELSE BCUZ RATED T ALSO NICO THINK THAT GROSS HE TELLING ME RITE NAO: THAT NO HAPPEN EVAR DX  
15364758382838484839383 G JDJXJFBRJDOXUDBDBEUEIXJX YEW PARVZ  
the finish kissing there face felt like a lava lamp or smth warm idk? Idk broh. Ther was like a trail of spat from ther moths . "gross dude" says pervy "idk I think ot kind of hawt" say nico "tbh ya"  
They look away from each otter and they se a gorl siteng in the onsen. ANNABETH.  
"OH HADES CRIST WHT ARE YU HEERE " YELL PERCU "I need to talk to nico." She says. "Wat is it u creepy creepy creepy creepy" angerly sas nico.  
"PERCY IS NOT YORS HE IS MIEN FOOL" SHE SCREM  
"I BROKE UP WTH U FREEK I DON'T LUV U" said parcel "plus u turned me gayyy bc u suk lol" (percy and nico high 5)  
"There is a truth I must tell u. A terrible truth about perco" said annabeth.  
"O what is it idiot" said nico  
"PERCY HAS AIDS PERCY HAS AIDS PERCY HAS AIDSSSSS"  
"O I know. Anniemay . U dumb pile of garbage and Idc bc swagger "  
"O ok darn."  
"Now get out anabeth or IM GONNA KEEEEL YOU" nico took out his sord is so Rad it's mad ot of sigma iron **stigian UGHHHH DIE AUTOCORRECT  
"K "anabeth leavess.  
"Oh" Percy say "u forgot your close"  
"Oh ya thx say Anabel  
Nico then ate her cloths  
"Troll."  
She leaves and gets arested for newdity

THE END :D


End file.
